


Insatiable

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Creampie, Ficlet, M/M, No proofreading we die like mne, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Seconds, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: Sometimes, Bruce gets into these little moods after they’ve made love and he wants to see how far Clark can push him still.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Insaciable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383063) by [ThatStupidTheAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStupidTheAlien/pseuds/ThatStupidTheAlien)

> Wrote this in one sitting while working on something else because I can't focus! Short and filthy, I hope you like it.

Sometimes, Bruce gets into these little moods after they’ve made love and he wants to see how far Clark can push him still. And it isn’t as if Clark minds (more sex with Bruce is always good), but sometimes he does worry about hurting the other. Just a little.

Clark knows Bruce is in one such mood when he leaves the bathroom, after taking his time brushing his teeth and wiping himself down, when Bruce is still on their bed, naked, on his hands and knees. Bruce looks behind him and his eyes, glacial and calculating, zone in on Clark in a way that reminds Clark of a bird of prey. 

From the angle, Clark can see that Bruce’s hole is still puffy and slick from the pounding he just received and he wonders privately if there’s a bigger bottom on the planet than Bruce Wayne. 

“Babe,” he murmurs, ready to be the voice of reason, which goes out the window when Bruce clenches his hole and some cum drips out. Clark gets to half hard faster than he’d like to admit. He walks up to the edge of the bed, dizzily, and puts his hand on Bruce’s ankle.

“Bruce,” he tries. Bruce just looks at him innocently and spreads his cheeks as if Clark didn’t already have a million dollar view. Clark just groans and pushes his hand into his eyes. It isn’t as if Clark doesn’t want to fuck Bruce. He does, _very much_, as evidenced by his quickly swelling cock. But Bruce liked to push himself, challenge himself, and tackling Clark’s significantly larger than average dick has somehow become a part of that. 

That isn’t to say Bruce got nothing out of it. He genuinely loves Clark’s dick in him, pain or discomfort be damned. Clark doesn’t know when Bruce turned into such a size queen, but he was constantly tempting Clark into risking serious injury just to be full again. 

Bruce eyes Clark’s fat, thickening cock with something akin to victory and reaches behind him to push three fingers into his hole and _spread them_ so his rim stretches tightly around them. Clark can see straight into that red gape without any use of his enhanced vision and. God, Clark was only a man. There was only so much restraint he should he expected to have. 

He pulls Bruce backwards by his hips with a soft growl and ignores the pleased smirk on Bruce’s face. 

“Is this what you wanted?”

Bruce’s smug “Yes” gets drawn out into “yesssss” when Clark pushes in in a long, smooth motion, nearly forcing the air out of Bruce’s lungs. Unlike the fifteen minutes of prep he needed at the start of the evening, Clark slides in like butter, Bruce is so loose and ready. It hurts, predictably, but it also scratches some deep, unsated part of Bruce. Like there’s an itch that can only be cured by a really big dick.

“I wish you were always in me,” Bruce groans when Clark pulls out nearly all the way and slams back in. It rocks Bruce off of his hands and he gasps when Clark does it again, this time accompanied by a sharp slap to his ass. It’s more sound than pain but it makes Bruce groan again, deep in his throat. He makes a high breathy sound the second time Clark slaps him.

“Wish the world knew you were like this,” Clark grunts as he keeps thrusting with barely controlled strength. 

“Batman begging for my dick all night, every night. Can't hardly function without a cock in him.” 

Bruce nods, fully agreeing with him and, Christ, he’s not even hard but it feels so good when Clark rams in deeper and deeper. His face gets pushed down into the mattress and he’s drooling, mouth open, while Clark pounds him into oblivion. He’s surprised when he feels warmth pulling in his gut after a few minutes of Clark glancing his prostate. He’s even more surprised when Clark changes his angle to jam right into it and Bruce feels like he’s ascended. 

The strength and force of his orgasm hits him like a freight train. He isn’t aware of anything but the warmth spreading from his brain to his toes and he almost misses it when Clark’s thrusts grow sloppy and he groans,

“Oh, fuck, _Bruce._”

Clark manages a minute more before doubling over and coming. He’s pretty sure he came harder than the first time, judging by the amount of cum that drips out when he finally pulls out. He’s big enough that he could probably still fuck Bruce’s sloppy gape while mostly soft, but he ignores the soft disappointed sound from the other.

Instead he pulls up some sheets and wipes some of his cum off them both and makes sure he didn’t actually hurt Bruce. Later, when he tucks Bruce bodily into him he asks,

“Are you satisfied?”

And Bruce sighs happily into the crook of Clark's arm. “Very.”


End file.
